Zutara: What now?
by Cupowatr
Summary: Zuko and Katara find that merely days after winning the war against fire lord Ozai, they are still strangely drawn to one another. After both can neither get used to the new life, nor are they willing to truly accept their significant other, they are left to figure out if there is something between them, or, if there's always been.
1. Three days

Katara: I wasn't yet used to waking up in a comfortable bed, not worrying about where I was going to go the next day, or if I was going to make it for another week. I wasn't used to the red blankets and sheets and curtains and walls. I wasn't used to seeing the fire nation sign and not think I was under attack or knowing that I could wear my blue, southern water tribe dress around here and not get executed. But most of all, I wasn't yet used to waking up with Aang's arm around me.

I felt the sun's light and warmth trickle down my face and neck, thinking of how I should have definitely shut the curtains the night before. I was too tired though. This was only the third day of peace after the war, and we were being greeted constantly and always had places within the fire nation to go to. It's crazy when you find out just how many people didn't agree with Ozai, but knew saying something meant death.

I opened my eyes and saw Aang's arm around me and his eyes watching me. My cheeks burned and I felt the sudden need to look around and make sure that know one was looking, but I then remembered we were in our own room, at least for now. My room was being decorated with the southern water tribe in mind. I said one thing about how all the red was still hard to get used to, and Zuko immediately ordered for my room to be changed. I personally think that he's just a little too used to being fire lord already, and is ready to be back in charge like when he was twelve. So for now I'm staying in Aang's room. I wasn't about to disrupt Iroh, Sokka was already with Suki, Zuko and Mai were together, and Toph… well Toph wouldn't even entertain the idea.

"Hi." He said smiling that big smile of his and waving. It was enough for me to smile from ear to ear. It was crazy, just how much has changed in the course of four days.

"This is crazy." I said back and he nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about. He almost always did. He kissed my cheek and all my blood rushed to my face. It was another thing I wasn't yet used to. Suddenly I heard something from outside and I immediately jumped out of bed and took my stance. Realizing I no longer have to be on my guard twenty-four seven, I rubbed my arm embarrassingly and smiled sheepishly while looking down at the ground. My blood has yet to fall from my face and to the rest flow through the rest of my body. Aang smiled and laughed as I sat back down on the bed. I didn't get fully in it though. My heart was pumping and I was being distracted by noises coming from outside. Too distracted to lay back down in bed and have any quiet time. I looked out the window in curiosity and far down onto the ground I saw Zuko. He wasn't in any formal attire and he didn't have his hair up. It was always the way I liked him the most. Nothing fancy or fake, just Zuko. He was in a stance like he was about to fight and I saw the bursts of orange and red flame fly out from his palms as he switched them off rapidly. I watched him, interested. He still practices every day. It might just be a habit forming, but he still goes out of his way to make sure he always gets enough time to use his bending. He must be so used to it by now that if he stops for a day he feels like he's slacking. I understand though. I haven't practiced in three days and I have feeling groggy and rusty every time I think of bending. I watch as he takes different stances and how his eyes narrow when he's about to go full flame. Literally. Then right as the fire shoots out from his fist or palm or wherever and licks the space around him, his eyes widen and he lets out a soft grunt that I only hear because I expect it. He does this repetitively until something catches his eye. I see a woman in all black walk out to him and kiss him on the cheek, then hand him some food and he nervously wipes his brow from the moisture that I'm sure has formed.

"They're perfect for each other." I hear Aang say. I look at him, confused, "Him and Mai." He says again, clearing the confusion. _Of course! Who else would that have been? _I think to myself feeling silly.

"Yeah, they are." I say, not sure if that is completely true however. I liked Mai somewhat, but I just felt like she drained the life out of every room she walked into. She never had anything nice to say about anything and her voice was always low and mono-toned. But you know, what ever floats Zuko's boat. I didn't realize I was still watching until I saw his golden eyes flicker up towards to me and I quickly stop.

"Just like us." He said and I looked at him confused again, "They're perfect for each other, just like us…?" Aang says, rubbing the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed as his cheeks turn blushed. I smile, although I'm not sure I like this whole mushy stuff and giggle a little bit. I hear him sigh in relief, a noise I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear. I get up off the bed and walk over to the window once more, Mai had left and Zuko was back to his training, although he seemed slightly less focused and interested in it as he did previously.

"What do you want to do today?" Aang asks and I look back over to him. I shrug,

"I'm not sure," thinking back to training though, I quickly back peddle and say, "I want to train." Aang looks at me with an eyebrow cocked,

"Why? The war's over!"

"I know…" I sigh, "But I don't know. I like it. I think I'm going to go and change now, I'll see you at breakfast!" I say and wave to him. He says okay but as soon as I touch the cold doorknob, I feel him twist me around. I didn't even hear him get out of bed. (figures, he is an air bender) He brings my lips to his and I don't respond, shocked. Then I remember. _I signed up for this, remember? Kiss your boyfriend!_ I think to myself and return the kiss when he pulls back hesitantly like he did something wrong. I walk out of the room and shake my head. This whole, no war, kissing Aang thing was going to take some time to get used to.

Zuko: It was weird to know that I didn't have to train anymore. But I just couldn't stand the fact of getting up as early as I'm used to now, and doing nothing. So instead of meditating or laying there until Mai woke, I trained, this morning being no exception. I couldn't allow myself to get rusty, even if the war was over. I'm the Fire Lord now for God's sake. So this morning I went and trained. I was doing my normal routine when I felt eyes on me. I didn't look though, not wanting to get distracted and loose focus, which is something I almost never do when it comes to my bending. Then I saw Mai walk out, although she had her hair pulled back like she does when she sleeps I realized and she was wearing sleeping wear, so it would be hard for someone to recognize her if they weren't as familiar with her as I, with a platter of food and a sweet kiss which was weird for me at first, but I'm starting to get more and more used to it. She left quickly after that, for she probably was going back to bed. She sleeps in late. I still felt eyes on me however and I could feel myself loosing focus, so I looked up, and saw a pair of big, bright crystal blue eyes fixated on me. They quickly darted away and I suddenly felt a little flushed. _Oh._ I thought. Katara was sleeping in Aang's room while the renovations in hers are being finalized. I felt sheepish and tried to continue my bending, which knowing who's eyes I was feeling, and knowing they were Katara's I felt better. I was still used to her being that pretty girl in the group, which is weird considering I now have Mai, but I always remember seeing her around the campfire and having those bright eyes stick out from her tanned skin. She had that brown hair that engulfed beauty and something about her made her stand out compared to the rest, fare skinned girls I had fallen accustomed to over the past years. I have to admit to myself however, during those weeks of camping and moving places to places with no Mai and no one else to focus on, she became something of a sight for when I got bored or lonely.

I shake my head, trying not to think back to the times when we hid out in tents. It was only last week, but it seemed like so long ago. I'm still jumpy, still on my guard at all times, and still have this fear that something big is about to happen. I feel exactly the same as the days before the commit, before the peace. But I don't have to think like it was then. I don't have to occupy myself with thoughts of Katara to pass the time. That was simply something to keep myself going, now I don't need that. I have so many things going on that she was simply in the past, even though the past was such a short time ago.

I decided that standing out in the heat wasn't going to do much for me, since I was already feeling slightly light-headed. I walk into the palace, which is something I am not that accustomed to quite yet. A servant brings me a towel to wipe my brow off properly and at first I'm confused, but then take it. It's incredible the difference now. The servants seem so happy to serve, unlike when I was here a couple months ago and they all seemed so glum, so depressed. Their smiles are something I'm not used to either, everything is happening so fast.

I walk into the kitchen and take my shirt off, not realizing I forgot to do that when I was training. Perhaps that is why I got so hot so fast out there. Uncle is sitting at the table drinking his tea already and smiling out the window.

"Hello, Uncle." I say and he nods peacefully.

"You did good." Is all he says before I leave him to his tea and smiles. It makes me happy to see him like this. He's without a worry and without troubles. If anyone else in this world deserved this kind of bliss, it was him. I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve any of this. The lump of guilt forms in my chest again as I walk through the grand halls of the palace. I look out a window just in time to see the giant prison that was built by earth benders simply for my sister and father. I frown. I look down at the ground and swallow hard.

"Hey Zuko!" I here a familiar voice say. I turn around and see Katara smiling at me. I can't help but return it despite my sudden feeling of remorse and guilt.

"Uh, hey." I say back and she cocks an eyebrow as if she can read my thoughts. She always did this to everyone, she always knew when they were lying or when they weren't happy. I sigh and look back out the window and her gaze follows mine.

"Oh Zuko…" She says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head,

"I don't know what's wrong with me. They are horrible people and deserve this but-"But they're still your family. You still grew up with them. It must be difficult." She says in that honey sweet voice that I've come to know so well in the past month.

"Yeah… I guess…" Is all I can say before she throws herself around my neck and hugs me. I wrap a single arm around her waist and feel the soft blue cloth over her tanned skin. I smell her familiar scent and close my eyes, trying to think of the happiness that the world is going through right now. _Everything's okay. Everything's okay._ She pulls away and her blue eyes look soft and warm,

"It's alright. Everything is good now. You know that, right Zuko?" She asks, with a look of curiosity and worry. I nod,

"Yeah… yeah I think so." Is all I say before she nods and simply walks off into the direction I came. I look out the window one more time and then shut the curtains angrily and take one last look down the hallway I came from, where Katara was delicately walking, and then stalk off.

Katara: I feel his warm hand around my waist and I only hope he feels comfort. I don't want him to still have this inner turmoil. He doesn't deserve it anymore… or ever really. I used to believe that he deserved everything Azula and Ozai deserve, but he didn't and doesn't. He is a good person and he needed to know that. I pull away after realizing we've been standing in each others' embrace for quite some time now.

"It alright. Everything is good now. You know that, right Zuko?" I ask and look at him, hoping he will say something I want to hear.

"Yeah… yeah I think so." He says. I give him a firm nod, hoping that he is telling the truth because he has always been hard to read. I don't press him any further and decide to continue my way to the kitchen. He didn't need me constantly questioning him. I always hate it when people do that to me, so hopefully he hasn't become too annoyed. As I walk I hear him shut the curtains quickly and I assume angrily, but I don't look back. I never look back at Zuko.

He was something like playing cards. You have to always have the right face on or you will be seen through. You don't know what hand you will be dealt, whether it be bad or good. It's a luck kind of thing. He seemed to always have something withdrawn about him though. Nothing was up front. He was hidden and mysterious when it came to his thoughts and feelings and issues. He didn't share, he didn't throw things out there. He is cold and heartless until you realize that is just the front he wants you to see.

The rest of the day was nothing different than the last two. We went out to greet people, to answer questions, and Aang more than any of us were swamped with people. I decided to leave when I could, knowing that everyone wanted to see Aang and no one really needed my help. As I walk back to the palace, I take a second to look back at Aang. He was so good with people, so kind. He knew what to say to all ages, young and old. He smiled at a pair of siblings and then looked at me. I wave and smile at him, his eyes are soft and loving and I want to run to him and kiss him as softly as I can to match, but I just look down and blush, walking away.

Entering the palace, I watch as my vision is engulfed by all shades of red. I look around at the dark, almost harsh color and wonder whether or not I would still feel this way about the harmless color if it weren't for the bad feelings towards the fire nation that I used to know so well. My eyes flicker from wall to wall as décor gets hung up. They've been hanging up tapestries of all the nations.

"Ms. Katara?" I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see a maid looking at me humbly.

"Please," I say, "No need for the Ms.. Just call me Katara. What's your name?" I ask and smile. The woman looks down and smiles, almost blushing. She is a young lady, probably in her late twenties. She has dark hair and fare skin like everyone in the fire nation, and is wearing a red outfit, much like they did before the end of the war.

"Liya." She says and smiles.

"Well, Liya, what was it you were going to tell me?" I ask kindly.

"Your room is finished." She says and I smile, feeling my eyes light up and widen. I take off to my room, almost running. I want to see the blue that I am so accustomed to and also it really is going to something to see a water nation room in the fire nation's palace.

I reach my room on the second floor and fling the door open. I am slightly surprised to see Zuko sitting in there.

Zuko: She looks at me and seems so happy.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and I look around the room one more time before answering. Her bed is a light brown wood and the sheets and quilt light blue with the water tribe sign imprinted on the front. The walls are the same color and the floors are wood painted white. I made sure that everything was like how I hope she wanted, and then some. She did so much for me, and had to forgive so much as well, this was the least I could do.

"I was called back to make sure the room was right before they told you. I gave them the okay to get you because, well, I think it's pretty perfect." I say honestly. The colors look right around her, especially since her dress matches the walls perfectly.

"Oh Zuko…" She said for the second time that day, only this time, it was so much more. I can tell she loves it and that makes me smile. She looks around the room, looking at the giant smile on her face, my own lips break out into one the similar size.

"Do you like it?" I ask. She pauses for a second and when she turns around, she's crying. At first I get alarmed. What have I done wrong? Was it the wrong color? The wrong everything?  
It's perfect." Is all she says before she runs into me and wraps her arms around my neck again that day. I smile and sink my head into her hair, "Thank you so much for this. I don't know how to repay you." She says and before I register what I'm saying I spit out,

"Come and stay here as often as possible. I made this room for someone to stay in and it's not going to be used for anyone else. In fact, everyone who is staying here, you, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, you all have to come back every time you can." She looks up at me and smiles. She nods and I know she is happy. I hear someone clear their throat and I look over to see Mai. Katara immediately drops her hands to her side and says,

"Isn't it wonderful!" Mai looks at her like she was someone who needed to leave, someone who was intruding.

"I don't like blue." Is all she says in a sigh, then walks out of the room. I look at Katara and then at the space Mai was, I run after Mai in a heart beat.

"Mai." I say quietly when I reach her and take hold of her arm.

"You better not hurt me again." She says and I look at her quizzically,

"Why would I leave? I told you I'm not going anywhere-"I'm not talking about you leaving again. That was understandable. I see that now, Zuko." She says in an almost mocking tone, "I'm talking about her." She point a finger towards Katara's closed room and I look at her an eyebrow raised, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and hold her arms softly. She sighs her familiar sigh.

"Me and Toph were talking yesterday and she said that she always thought you and Katara were going to be together. She said something like when you six were together, you two always had this weird chemistry and the heart of both of you would race." I quietly curse Toph for saying that to Mai. Who does she think she is? Who says something like that to my girlfriend? Katara and I were never anything close to that. And as for the heart race thing, I was just always worried that Katara was going to punch me in the face, as for Katara… I don't know.

"Mai why would you think Katara and I would have anything romantic going on? Toph is Toph and she says stuff to get under people's skin." I say and Mai rolls her eyes. I cup her face in my hands, something I know she hates, "don't worry." I say and softly kiss her. She pulls away and looks me in the eye,

"I better not have to." She says and kisses me back. When we part I look into her dark eyes and see my past. She helps me remember my childhood, when things were different. She reminds me of Azula, as horrible as that sounds. She keeps me in the past, to remember the hard road that I went through and reminds me to not get a big head. Her thin, dark eyes are a representation of my dark past, and her light skin is the future.

"You're beautiful, you know that." I say and she smirks, then hits me, "What was that for?" I say, taken aback.

"For being the same Zuko you've always been." She says and walks away. I stand there confused. I'm not the same Zuko… I used to be angry and bitter. I was mad at the world, including her. She took my sister's side, she took the fire nation's side. She was the one who got mad at me for leaving and "hurting" her when I had to leave for everyone's sake. I shake my head. _She didn't mean it like that._ I think to myself. She meant for not changing and not getting a big head, right? I turn and see Katara peering out of her room, and then she fully walks out.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be," I reply, "Mai's just uneasy because she doesn't trust me yet." Katara looks just as confused as I expect I do with the comment,

"Why wouldn't she trust you?" Katara asks.

"I left for you guys, and I didn't tell her. I hurt her because I left."

"But if you didn't leave who knows what would have happened. You _had_ to leave. She knows that, doesn't she?" Katara says and I can tell by the way she talks about Mai she isn't fond of the girl. I'm not exactly taken aback, Mai is pretty hard for some people to like.

"I… I don't know." I say honestly, "Anyway," I walk past her and into her room again, "I'm glad you like it. It took some work, but it was definitely worth it."

"You really didn't have to." She says but I can tell beyond anything that she's grateful and glad I did this. I look at her as she smiles. I've come so accustomed to it, and yet it's still different every time, especially now, now that there isn't anything behind her smile, coating her teeth and constricting her tongue. She doesn't have to keep thinking about the dreadful day of whether or not she will make it, or, more importantly (to her at least) if the world was going to make it. She didn't have to worry anymore, and neither did I, and neither did anyone, and because of that simple fact, I smile and look down at her.

"You're different," I say, "Your smile is different."

"What you mean?" She asks and her smile falters a little bit as if unsure where I am going with this.

"It's not masked with problems anymore," I explain, "It's like… genuine now." I say and look out the window. I see that everyone is starting back and I quickly walk towards the door. I don't want other people to think what Mai does, or did, or whatever.

"Come on, we better go." I say and Katara looks at me,

"Why?" She asks, "I thought we were talking." I look back at the window and then at Katara. I sit down on the bed and wait for her to speak. She seems interested in a conversation that I think I accidentally started.

"It's weird," She says, holding her arm, "It's so weird to be here, to be in the fire nation non the less, and to be me. To not have to pretend I'm not from the fire nation, to not have to pretend I'm not with the Avatar. It's weird to be anywhere, and be… unafraid." She says and stands rubbing her arm, almost embarrassed, "I don't know… maybe I'm showing it in ways I didn't know was possible, like, a smile." She says and then looks at me. I didn't realize I was starring until now. We make eye contact and she begins again, but this time, sitting next to me, "Your smile is different too you know. I think it began changing when you first started with us. I didn't really get to see you smile that much before, but from then to now… you seem like you have a real reason to smile. You aren't making things up anymore. As for Aang," She says his name and I get annoyed. I thought this was _our_ conversation, not Aang's. I'm not bringing up Mai. Suddenly I realize I'm being down right stupid, and now I'm embarrassed, incredibly embarrassed, because this is the first I've ever gotten annoyed at her saying his name. Worried, extremely worried am I now, "Aang's smile never changed. I think he always had confidence that this is how things were going to turn out." She says and she smiles. That smile that changed all for the better. I think back to when my thoughts were consumed of her smiles and laugh but I never really knew it, did I? My thoughts were clean… for the most part, and they were just so that I could get through those weeks with something to look forward to, something to preoccupy myself when I had nothing to do but worry. I never told anyone that I saw her differently than a friend, and I never really showed it. Sure I helped her hunt down her mother's killer, I asked her to take down Azula with me, and I also took that lightening bolt for her. I talked to her more than the rest, I sat next to her every chance I got, like at the play, and I was embarrassed when the play had us together, because I was worried people would be able to tell that I had secretly hoped for something like that. Her approval was worth the same as Aang's to me, and Toph knows it.


	2. Flashbacks

Zuko: I'm angry. I'm furious. I excuse myself from Katara, saying that I was extremely sorry but I just remembered some important matters I had to take care of. I stomp over to Toph's room, knowing that she didn't go with the rest because she isn't very personable and we were all getting kind of sick of this. I bang on the door and she opens it quickly,

"Oh, hey there Sparky." She says before walking into her dark room. I turn a light on as I follow her in there and slam the door with anger, "Whoa, take it easy there hot head, no one asked to come in here and break stuff. Why so pouty? Your heart rate seems extreme for someone who should be relaxing." Her sarcastic domineer does nothing for my anger and soon I find myself shouting,

"_What_ did you say to Mai? _Why_ is she saying these things, and _When_ did you come to such a conclusion?" Toph smirks.

"You know," She begins, "You wouldn't be so mad if you didn't have anything to hide. Now just calm down there, Sparky." She sits on her bed and then jumps back down when she realizes she can no longer see me if she isn't touching the floor, and of course, she can't feel my heart beat, and God forbid that.

"Your girlfriend came up to and asked if I new anything that happened that could have drastically changed your opinion of her. She says that you have been keeping to yourself, which, if you ask me, is down right stupid since you aren't exactly filling over with emotions besides when your mad," I nod, deciding to forget that comment, and wait for her to go on, "So I said I didn't think so, unless you count Katara as something drastic, which I never do," My hand hits my face and I sit on her bed, "Now she freaked out, something about how you better not hurt her again or something. Did you cheat, Sparky?" She asks like a little kid asking for candy. I explain to her what I explained to Katara minutes ago, and she nods and grasps the gist of it all,

"So, why do you think something was going on between me and Katara? She couldn't stand the sight of me for half the time."

"Love and hate are two antlers on the same deer, Zuko," She says, suddenly sounding like my uncle, "Your uncle told me that one," _figures_, "Anyway, the heart beats were strange. It was like, fast, but irregular. And the way you two spoke, like you were constantly in on something no one else was, like you two knew something about each other that no one else did. I was probably the only one who noticed, the whole blind thing really does sharpen the senses you know." She says and I start to breath heavily. How could she say that to Mai?

Katara: Dinner was interesting. Mai and Zuko sat in silence, apart, which I almost expected, and Toph sat in the middle of them, saying stuff only to him every once and a while. Mai shot me a dirty look and Aang tried to hold my hand under the table, when I brought it back up, he thought it was an invitation for his own hand to do wandering, which I immediately stopped and Toph laughed at. I rolled my eyes, I hated how she always knew. I never felt it more than in this house. It's like you can't do a single thing without her knowing about it. Your heart can't race and your hands can't wander without her knowing.

As dinner continues, it becomes silent. I here people chewing and drinking and breathing. I look around the table and see people scraping food, chewing food, drinking water, drinking tea, wiping their face, scratching their arm. I can hear every thing and the noses seem to become louder and louder. I start to watch as everyone is blindly sitting at dinner and suddenly I am over whelmed. I feel my heart start to race and I feel anxious, like we shouldn't just be sitting here. There are things to do and people to fight and a world to save and things to learn. We have to start going or someone will find us. _This isn't safe. We will be noticed._ I think. Everything is so loud. _So loud._ I start to stand, I scoot my chair back which makes a noise indescribable and look at all the food which is in front of me. There is meat and bread and vegetables and everything is colorful. Everything looks great and tasty. I will want this later. No, I will _need _this later. I think of sneaking it into my bag but when I reach for it, I realize my bag isn't with me. I then realize everyone is staring at me. I _then_ realize that we are in this palace because the war is already won. Everything becomes quiet again and I no longer hear the over whelming noises of dinner. I feel something on my arm and flinch, then see that Aang was trying to be comforting.

"Is everything okay?" He asks and I wipe my brow, not realizing it was moistened until then.

"Um, yeah… I just… never mind. I think I'm done with dinner." I say and look around, big eyed and embarrassed. What had just happened to me? Had I flashed back to the days in the tents? I shake my head and then just smile when I see everyone looking at me confused. I catch Zuko's eyes. There was always something about his eyes. They are gold, which is something I have never seen before him. And right now they look almost understanding, like he wants to help me. I decide it's pretty stupid to think anyone knows what just happened if I don't, and for him of all people to really care would be ridiculous. I walk away and out of the kitchen, which seems rude, and I feel guilty for a moment, but as I get further away from that room, I feel freer, and all around clearer. I can breath in the cool air and when I notice that a window is open. I want to be out of it. So I climb through the window and end up on the other side, which is my favorite part of the whole palace. There is a beautiful little pond where fish swim throughout stone and plants. Some are blacks and there is one plain white, the other's are orange and white. I watch them swim around. The stone they weave themselves through is nothing man himself could of made. I sit on the wooden bench set up so one can watch them when I hear footsteps behind me,

"Aang, I'm alright." I say without looking backwards.

"Oh… it um, it isn't Aang." I whip my head around and see Zuko coming towards me. He sits. We watch the fish quietly and awkwardly until we both try to speak, but running into one another's sentences, silence again. A few minutes go by until Zuko says,

"What happened?" I think about it for a moment,

"I guess I just… flashed back to when we were on the run. It's weird but I'm just not over it yet. This all happened so fast. Not even a week ago we were hiding in tents." I say.

"I get it. That's why I still practice every morning. It feels too weird not too. It's like I feel that any moment we could all be thrown back to how it was." I nod, really listening to what he was saying. I understood. I got it, and frankly I'm happy someone else did to.

"It's like everyone else just kind of… accepts it. I can't… or maybe I don't want to. I'm not sure. All I know is I'm too scared to not be expecting something." I respond and he looks into me like he truly knows every word of what I am saying. I smile. I like knowing I'm not the only one who's still a little tense about doing a complete 180 in three days. I don't realize how close we are until I feel his hand on mine. We look at each other and hug tightly, we were in this together and hopefully we can help each other get through this.


End file.
